The Beast of Bane and Boone
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: The story of Xirc: Insanity Shaodw demon extrordinare. Skylanders tag merely for convenience. ONE SHOT


The Beast of Bane and Boone

or

A Brief History of Xirc

Let's begin at the begining:...

To understand Xirc's age, one must understand that time does not flow the same in every world, in fact, time flows differently on almost every one; in some a year could pass whereas, in others, it was only a second. This makes the age of any being that travels between the worlds..difficult to measure. But Xirc's age is even more tricky than that, he existed before Existence itself, in fact, he existed before the nothingness from which Existense sprang existed. (A difficult concept, I know, but none the less true.) Some say that, because he is the embodiment of madness, he is eternal. Others beleive that he will only live so long, and than he will die, and with him insanity. No one knows the truth, not even Xirc himself.

Now then,you deserve a bit about Xirc himself:...

Many believe that Xirc's only emotion is blisfully ignorant insanity, but this is not true. For Xirc, though he may be insanity incarnate, has several emotions. For, just as one can be gleeful with madness, one can be driven mad with sorrow, anger, and any other emotion. Xirc has all these feelings, in great suply, inside of him, though usually hidden deep beneath layers upon layers of half-false and half-true insanity. Xirc, though again it is almost inpossible to tell, is also over protecive and a bit overbearing of those who he calls his friends, he does this to avoid agony and anger.

Which leads us to how Xirc met Belak...

For imnumerable years, both before and after Existense came to be, Xirc roamed freely, doing whatever he pleased. But then, a being named Belak apeared in Existense and, somehow, Xirc was imprisoned within his body. In times of extreme emotion, and therefore insanity, Xirc would take control and rampage in expression of that emotion. At all other times, however, Belal would remain control. For years the two roamed as one, never being accepted in any world, never having a home. For a long period of the time in which they where one, the two hated each other; to Xirc, Belak was a cage, and to Belak, Xirc was a curse. But still, they're minds were all but combined, and there bodies one and the same. Eventually the two warmed to each other, and learned to control the tranformations between them by working together. It got to the point where, so fluid were the changes, that the naked eye could rarely make them out.

And then came the Uni-War...

There rose a being who wished only to wipe away Existense and everything in it. this being was known only by a name in the first language to exist, known as first tounge, this name was Jaxorcu; the Slate Cleaner. When the greates heroes, and the strongest villians of existense combined could not defeat the Slate Cleaner, it was the Realm Wanderer(as the two had been collectively titled) who joined inthe fight. Indeed the two that were one, with the hereos and villians at their side were more than a match for the wicked being. In a desperate attempt to save itself, the Slate Cleaner asked the two, 'Why, do you help them when they refuse to allow you to even walk upon their worlds. Join me and we will wipe them, and all else from being. We will reign." And when Xirc struck the final blow, for it was he who did so, he answered the beast quietly enough so that only Xirc, Jaxorcu, and Belak, who was within Xirc's mind, could hear. This is what Xirc said, 'Once, all that I knew was nothing and loneliness. And I never want to know them again.'

For their bravery, the two of them were comended with their greatest wishes; seperation and a home(a land mass floating the void of space with its own magically sustained atmoshpere, by the name of Everdrift. For transport the Omin-Gate was placed upon the isle.) But, even though they were seperate now, Belak and Xirc rufused to go their seperate ways. For they had formed a bond of freindship and brotherhood beyond any that ever was, is or will be: they knew the depths of one another's minds better than they knew their own. Seeing this, the powerful beings who had given them their freedom of eachother mentally linked them so that the bond would never fade.

And then ther were stories...

Life on Everdrift, though made exciting by the two's mismatched personalities, was rather dull. So one day, Xirc began telling stories, stories that were based around beings that the two had met when they were one. Stories that, even with all the possiblities of Existense, could only be called false. The first of stories was about the mighty Skylanders; a large group of heroes sworn to protect the world of Skylands:an almost infinite collection of floating islands, where magic is the life-blood of all things. In the story, the Skylanders faced a new threat, the likes of which had never been seen before. This is the story known as A Spreading Evil, one of the many stories that Belak has writen down after hearing Xirc tell them.

And that, untill present times, is the story of Xirc: Insanity Shadow Demon Extrordinare.

* * *

So, yeah. That's the story of Xirc. At least all that is known. Oh, and by the way; the tag on this chapter, and the part where it mentions the stories, is just for tagging convenience.

also, for those who don't know: Xirc's name is pronounced zerk.

and now

Belak Out.


End file.
